


«И ждёт в стволе патрон»

by fallenskies (FalleNess)



Series: Ресслингтон//Resslington 'verses [3]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e16 Mako Tanida (No. 83), Gen, Heavy Angst, Mako Tanida AU, Out of Character, Premeditated Suicide, Suffering Donald Ressler, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/fallenskies
Summary: Donald after Audrey's death.//Дональд после смерти Одри.Эпизод «Мако Танида».
Relationships: Audrey Bidwell/Donald Ressler
Series: Ресслингтон//Resslington 'verses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981769
Kudos: 1





	«И ждёт в стволе патрон»

**Author's Note:**

> «И чёрный кабинет, и ждёт в стволе патрон» © Сплин — Романс.  
> •  
> Обложка-коллаж от ДваКота:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WW08ATxhZDgoab11vD8D3F4XAyr7K3c_/view?usp=sharing  
> •  
> Потрясающая озвучка от Ethna:  
> https://vk.com/wall-117911892_315723  
> Спасибо огромное!

_И черный кабинет, и ждет в стволе патрон  
Так тихо, что я слышу, как идет на глубине вагон метро. _

Каждые пять секунд в мире кто-то умирает.

Автокатастрофа.  
Рак.  
СПИД.  
Безумие.  
Убийство.  
Суицид.

Я мог бы поставить на то, что ни вы, ни я, даже не задумывались об этом. Да и зачем? И вы, и я, уверены в завтрашнем дне.

Не так ли?

***

Звонок будильника. Открыть глаза. Ванная. Душ. Почистить зубы. Побриться. Брюки. Наглаженная рубашка. Галстук. Кобура. Пиджак. Завтрак. Два тоста, джем и крепкий кофе без сахара. Проверить свет. Обуться. Забрать ключи. Накинуть пальто. Закрыть замок. Не превышая скорости, добраться до работы.

Почти каждый мой день начинается именно так. Да и заканчивается одинаково: сдать отчёт по законченному делу и очередному преступнику, которого наша команда отправила за решетку.

Так всё и было. До того самого дня.

Когда вернулась Одри.

_Моя Одри._

***

Я потратил пять лет на то, чтобы построить свою карьеру, гоняясь за неуловимым «Консьержем Преступности», Рэймондом Рэддингтоном.

_Пять грёбаных лет!.._

Никто не выдерживал конкуренции с ним. Друзья перестали приглашать на футбол, коллеги — пропустить по стаканчику после работы.

И только Одри — чуточку дольше.

Пока однажды не вернула мне кольцо, которое я подарил ей.

_«Ты помолвлен с ним, Дональд. С ним и своей работой»._

Я её не виню.

***

Я привык постоянно анализировать и сопоставлять имеющиеся в моём распоряжении факты. Собирать улики, чтобы представить дело прокурору. И арестовывать тех, кто долгое время скрывался от правосудия.

Мой мир всегда делился на чёрное и белое. На добро и зло.

Я верил в систему, ведь моя работа — действовать в рамках закона и наказывать виновных. Не строить догадки, и уж тем более, не сотрудничать с «номер один» в списках Интерпола, предателем Родины и бывшим двойным агентом ЦРУ и КГБ.

Пока однажды Рэймонд Рэддингтон не сдался ФБР, а я не получил дело, напрямую связанное с моим прошлым.

***

Три месяца.

Это много или мало?

90 дней. 2160 часов. 129600 минут. 7776000 секунд.

Благодаря совершенно невозможному в моей парадигме стечению обстоятельств Одри вернулась ко мне.

Ровно на три месяца.

_«Ты точно в порядке, Донни?»  
«Мне повезло. Они обещали подлатать меня».  
«Я останусь и присмотрю за тобой»._

От её улыбки во мне что-то оборвалось.

Ведь не может же...

_«Ты ведь не против?»  
«А он? — указываю на новое обручальное кольцо. — Я ведь твой бывший».  
«Он поймёт»._

***

В среднем, скорость пули колеблется между 1000-2300 футами в секунду.

Можно ли предвидеть, что эта пуля попадёт в твою девушку, а её тело, неественно согнувшись, упадёт на грязный асфальт?

Можно ли предвидеть, что твой лучший друг и напарник убьёт босса якудзы и присвоит себе его бизнес?

Можно ли предвидеть, что брат погибшего начнёт мстить всей опергруппе, оставляя за собой трупы детей и жён?

Можно ли предвидеть, что Рэймонд Рэддингтон, «Консьерж Преступности», станет единственным, кто поймёт возникшее желание отомстить?

Я так и не нашёл ответ.

***

Очередной звонок в дверь.

Идите все на хер.

Плевать. На эти стены. На очередной отчёт. И на вкус крепкого кофе на языке, своей горечью напоминающий о том, как я облажался.

***

Её вещи так и остались у меня. Она не успела сложить их на свободную полку в моём шкафу.

***

Вдыхаю запах её любимых духов. Что-то очень лёгкое и невесомое. Те самые. С той самой встречи.

Я должен отпустить её.  
Я должен.  
_Должен._

Но не могу.

***

_«Может, всё же возьмёшь отпуск?»_

Моё нейтрально-вежливое «Нет» ставит собеседника в тупик.

Не нужно сочувствовать. Не нужно понимать.

Оставьте.  
Меня.  
В покое.

***

Дни сливаются в один. Бесконечно длинный, пустой и безжизненный.

***

…Из её косметички что-то падает на пол. По-моему, очередная женская штучка.

Тест. На беременность.

Быстро прикидываю в уме цифры.

Значит, неделя. А может, чуть больше.

Осознание буквально выбивает землю из-под ног. Что-то ещё летит на пол. Вдребезги.

Плевать.

Горячие, жгучие слёзы текут по моему лицу.

Я не кричу.

***

С того дня каждый мой вечер начинается с бутылки виски. Всухую.

Но опьянение так и не приходит.

В ход идёт вторая.

На третьей меня наконец вырубает.

***

Если это пятница, то иду в бар неподалёку. Грубее, чем обычно, отмахиваюсь от назойливых девчонок.

Начинаю с пива. Затем — шоты. Под конец полирую всё это виски. И если до этого меня не выворачивает, то заливаю в себя пару рюмок текилы.

Затем прошу бармена вызвать такси.

***

Каждый раз я надеялся, что в следующей перестрелке словлю наконец ту самую пулю.

Но у Бога было своё мнение на этот счёт.

***

...Разборка пистолета всегда меня успокаивала. Пусть и не полная, но всё же.

Извлечь магазин — нажать на крышку магазина, отвести защёлку назад до отказа, оттянуть выступающую часть крышки магазина и вынуть его. Проверить, не осталось ли в патроннике патрона.  
Выключить предохранитель. Теперь — потянуть затвор на себя. Убедившись, что там пусто, отпустить. Потом — отделить затвор от рамки. Поставить курок в боевое положение, отвести спусковую скобу вниз до отказа, и удерживая её, приподнять затвор. Опустить скобу, а затем снять со ствола возвратную пружину.

На словах звучит сложно, но на практике, после нескольких раз, всё иначе. Намного проще.

***

...Табельное оружие всегда при мне. А в последнее время, несмотря на то, что убийца Одри мёртв, я стал засыпать с пистолетом под подушкой.

Это не паранойя, нет.

Предосторожность. Только и всего.

Тем не менее, по вечерам я часто развлекался тем, что вынимал из магазина патроны, выстраивая их в ряд, один за другим.

И смотрел...

***

_Раз в две минуты кто-то кончает жизнь самоубийством._

_По статистике, те, у кого дома находится огнестрельное оружие, совершают суицид в десять раз чаще, чем те, у кого его нет._

_На каждого преступника, убитого хранящимся в доме огнестрельным оружием, приходится тридцать семь самоубийц, покончившими с собой своим собственным._

***

Мне некому писать письма, поэтому вкладка с надписью «Почта» так и осталась закрытой.

Неожиданно для самого себя инстинктивно поправляю галстук, будто бы это очередное утро, а мне — пора на работу.

И только тусклый свет лампы надо мной возвращает к мысли, что сейчас ночь.

Я кручу в руках один из пятнадцати патронов.

Патрон так и не становится тёплым в моей ладони.

Словно не тающий кубик льда, обжигающий своим холодом.

Пистолет — рядом на столе, где остались царапины от ножа и разводы от бесчисленных чашек кофе.

Сотовый поставлен на беззвучный — не хочу, чтобы кто-то мешал.

Сердце бьётся на удивление ровно — спасибо выдержке и тренировкам.

В сознании вновь всплывает Одри.

Улыбка.  
Смех.  
Запах.  
Прикосновения.  
Голос.  
Шёпот.  
Последние слова.  
Мои ладони в её крови.

_То была моя пуля._

И сегодня я всё сделаю правильно.

_**И где-то хлопнет дверь и дрогнут провода  
Привет! Мы будем счастливы теперь и навсегда** _


End file.
